Rampage ¡Que bonito es matar! Turista mundial
by BanderviltDirtydreamsKG
Summary: Rampage ¡Que bonito es matar! Turista mundial. Un Fic sobre la pelicula de Uwe Boll "Rampage": Vengeance is ruthless. Tras la masacre de Tendervillle, Bill Williamson abandona su pueblo y a su familia para realizar su propósito de asegurar la supervivencia de la especie humana mediante el control de la población... Sin embargo, después de Tenderville... ¿Quién sigue?
1. Prologo

**Rampage ¡Qué bonito es matar! Turista mundial. Un Fic sobre la película de Uwe Boll "Rampage": Vengeance is ruthless.**

Tras la masacre de Tendervillle, Bill Williamson abandona su pueblo y a su familia para realizar su propósito de asegurar la supervivencia de la especie humana mediante el control de la población... Sin embargo, después de Tenderville... ¿Quién sigue?

Para él obviamente serian todos aquellos lugares socialmente conflictivos tanto del primer y tercer mundo donde decía su amigo Evan que se concentraban todos los problemas de la humanidad, y que estos se debían como una consecuencia de una falsa conciencia o más bien una falta de conciencia en las personas de lo que implican sus acciones sobre la disponibilidad de recursos que mundo es capaz de proveer, y también hacia ellos mismos. Para él y de acuerdo con lo que decía Evan: la humanidad debía comprender que sólo se debía concentrar en realizar una única acción para su bienestar; basar el consumo de los recursos a partir de necesidades y no de deseos individuales. Sin embargo no había nadie (o nadie) que lograra persuadir a las personas para que hicieran ese cambio.

Pero Evan era sólo palabras y cero acción. Se quejaba de lo mal que estaba el mundo en sus videos de internet... pero no hacía nada para detener los eventos catastróficos que denunciaba. Evan lo sabía... sabía que alrededor de setenta millones de personas cada año son puestas en el mundo, las cuales tan solo iban a incrementar y profundizar los problemas que la humanidad ya generaba para sí misma. Pero no era capaz de pensar la forma para lograr detener el incesante crecimiento de la población. En cambio Bill la había encontrado... ¡Deshaciéndose de ellas! eliminado las personas que sólo consumen recursos sin tener necesidades. Para ello habría que identificar lugares donde existan la mayor cantidad de personas con esos nefastos estilos de vida que conllevan los desastres sociales.

A parte de eludir la acción de la justicia, Bill pensó dejar Estados Unidos para dirigirse a países densamente poblados como la India para planificar y ejecutar su nuevo gran golpe en el marco de la lucha contra la sobrepoblación. Ese país siempre se había quejado del aumento de la población, pero hacia nada o bien poco para detenerlo... Era uno de los principales contribuyentes a la sobrepoblación del mundo, y como si no fuera suficiente con eso... inauguraba a su nueva población en la pobreza donde ni siquiera podían cubrir sus necesidades. Este país siempre le recordaba en algo a Evan. Habia pensado alcanzar ese pais procedente desde México tras haber tomado la identidad de un monje de la secta Hare Krishna del cual se hizo "amigo" el cual posteriormente lo ultimó a balazos para tomar su identidad y así poder llegar a este país a hacer su "misión".

Nuevamente se aparecía el fantasma de Evan ya que ese sujeto en cuanto ideas se semejaba en algo a él ya que era otro "palabras y cero acción". Era un gringo como de la misma edad de Bill que se unió a esa secta pseudohindú para mejorar la condición del mundo mediante un cambio de las conciencias en las personas. A este lo conoció en una convención de individuos que querían "cambiar el mundo" mediante paz, amor, sexo, drogas... magia y amistad. En definitiva otros "palabras y cero acción". Bill sólo asistió a ese evento para cometer otro atentado en suelo estadounidense, haciéndose pasar como un asistente más para ver si podía instalar una granada antitanque modificada al escenario del evento... el que paradójicamente fue financiado con fondos públicos y también por parte de algunas empresas tales como algunos de los más conocidas estudios de animación y cinematográficos, prestigiosas marcas de juguetes, así como también una famosa compañía de computadoras cuyo presidente había fallecido recientemente, lo cual hacía sentir molesto a Bill ya que supuestamente los individuos que se reunían en ese antro de contradicciones decían estar abiertamente en contra del gobierno y las empresas. Bill solo iba a darles una paliza a todos esos montones de Evan Drince; para que con justa razón pudieran ser los mártires que siempre quisieron ser.

Nadie lo reconocía, puesto que había cambiado su apariencia para permanecer prófugo. Sus acciones en Tenderville tras haberse descubierto que él fue el verdadero causante de la tragedia fueron un duro golpe para sus padres. Ellos tuvieron que mudarse a otro lugar puesto que no podían vivir apuntados con el dedo por parte de sus habitantes por haber criado un monstruo, el pueblo jamás olvidaría una cosa semejante. El acto de Bill dejó en el pueblo a todos con la boca abierta... ya que nadie esperaba algo de esa naturaleza en un individuo que aún vivía con sus padres, y que muchos consideraban como que no iba a matar una mosca... y que era apreciado como un perdedor o fracasado. Él no tenía otra amistad más que Evan, el cual en muchos aspectos estaba en una condición mucho más privilegiada; poseía un auto mucho más lujoso que Bill y era conocido en las redes sociales de internet por su activismo, además contaba una mejor dicción y presentación personal. Bill permanecía a la sombra de este y siempre tenía el anhelo de querer superarlo no sólo en los juegos de paintball. A él lo detestaba en secreto desde que eran niños, sin embargo le parecía que le era mejor tenerlo de amigo que como un enemigo. Era la única persona que tenía en su círculo a parte de sus padres, ¡Ni si quiera Bill tenia novia! La falta de éxitos sociales provocó que Bill tuviera un resentimiento con su entorno cercano que fue alimentándose con los comentarios de Evan sobre los problemas de la humanidad.

Bill mediante la masacre aparte de conseguir superar a su amigo en su propio juego; al mismo tiempo consiguió a modo de coartada inculparlo temporalmente de los crímenes ocurridos. Nadie se sorprendió ante el hecho de que una acción como esa solamente tendría orígenes en alguien como Evan... pero cuando se descubrió que Bill fue el culpable... ahí fue cuando pudieron constatar que Bill era un peso pesado frente a Evan... el que era sólo una oveja que se llenaba la boca con los problemas del mundo. Él no esperaba que hubiera alguien que creyera haber encontrado la manera para realizar esos cambios; la cual fue anunciada por Bill en el video que dió a conocer sobre abrir su propia marca de control de población... esas declaraciones dejaron atónitos no sólo a los habitantes de Tenderville, sino que a todo el mundo. Sus actos generaron revuelo mediático a escala internacional debido al contenido de las acciones, no podían concebir que el movil de la matanza fuese por tan sólo lograr el control de la población. Posteriormente sólo resignándose en que lo sucedido surgió como una venganza de un desadaptado; la sociedad intentaba alejar de sus pensamientos el hecho de que hubiera alguien que fuera capaz de matar personas sólo para deshacerse de ellas. De esa manera la única preocupación admisible en las mentes de las personas era que la policía fuera capaz de aprenderlo cuanto antes.

Bill andaba suelto por ahí y en cualquier momento podría dar otro golpe... no sólo en suelo americano, sino en cualquier parte del mundo, pero ya algo de tiempo había pasado y todo lo que había hecho Bill dejaba de ser una preocupación para otras latitudes a medida que los viejos problemas del mundo volvían a hacer lo suyo, logrando relegar el caso "Bill Williamson" como un acontecimiento exclusivo del contexto estadounidense; la obra de un desquiciado norteamericano pretencioso y que sólo era jurisdicción de las autoridades locales. Y que incluso las acciones de Bill fueron para algunos un motivo de celebraciones y alabanzas... agradeciendo a Aláh por lo sucedido.

Bill tenía muy claro que sería intensamente buscado por las autoridades y contemplaba que también lo buscarían fuera del país: ya que pudo constatar que había sido indexado en las listas de los más buscados a nivel mundial... pero aún así quedaba por debajo de terroristas, narcotraficantes, mafiosos, pederastas... y otras lacras. Sin embargo la prioridad para apresarlo iba disminuyendo a medida de que los demás miembros de las listas actualizaban el historial de sus fechorías de las cuales eran víctimas un mayor número de personas de las que murieron en Tenderville... y que llegaban a alcanzar los más recónditos lugares del mundo. En la materia de alborotamiento del mundo él era un recién egresado con "mención honorifica" razón por la cual tenía poco o nada a quien envidiarle.

Pero él no era uno más de aquellos, puesto que esos eran implicados en la crisis de la humanidad; aquellos formaban parte del problema... al que pretendía ponerle fin. Él sólo quería superar a los problemas que asolaban al mundo... generado por las mismas personas, y para ello había que eliminarlas; deshacerse del excedente que profundiza los problemas. No importa quienes sean... total todos son humanos... lo que importaba era que había que bajar algunos del ascensor para que no se estrellara al piso y murieran todos.

Pero no todos eran iguales. Había quienes que se merecían ser bajados del ascensor... razón por la cual Bill lograba distinguir entre la población a dos grupos: Aquellos que por algunas razones se bajaban voluntariamente del ascensor, y a los que se resistían a tener que abandonarlo y que más encima hacían subir más personas al ascensor sin importarles que en cualquier momento el cable se cortaría por sobrecarga... acabando con todos.

Había quienes sabían acerca de esos últimos... y lo que se debía hacer con estos, y a pesar de ello no hacían absolutamente nada para poder detenerlos, y algunos lo que hacían era totalmente inútil para resolver el problema. Ante esa situación Bill pensaba que lo único que podrían hacer esos individuos por el bien de la existencia era simplemente que se bajaran del ascensor... que se unieran al grupo de personas que bajaban de manera voluntaria en vez de permanecer junto con los demás. Sin embargo no serían capaces de realizar aquello, por lo tanto, estaban dentro del grupo de los que harían "caer" el "ascensor" y como tales había que bajarlos dado que serían incapaces en dar el paso por si mismos para detener los problemas de los que eran testigos. Si no eran parte de la solución, eran parte del problema... y el problema es que eran ellos mismos... puesto que eran muy abundantes entre la población.

Estos eran los dizque modernos "ciudadanos consientes" o "informados" y algunos ocupaban posiciones privilegiadas en las sociedades: políticos y autoridades, activistas, artistas, religiosos, celebridades, algunos tecnócratas... y también algunos millonarios o empresarios. Todos eran "consientes" del problema, pero al mismo tiempo eran "consumidores" pero no sólo de los recursos que también acaparaban... y que malgastaban, sino que también de información... absorbían de los medios cada acontecimiento del mundo en crisis... y sin embargo en nada esa cantidad de información lograba modificar sus estilos de vida. Simplemente estaban alienados por el bombardeo informativo de esos acontecimientos, en donde a lo más que llegaban hacer ante estos era que se lamentaran por lo sucedido... cuando la solución a esos problemas exigía algo más que lamentaciones. Era necesario recurrir a acciones directas... pero las sociedades de los dizque "ciudadanos consientes" con el paso del tiempo, paradójicamente se estaban haciendo unos insensibles debido a la sumatoria de las rutinarias lamentaciones... haciéndolos reacios a involucrarse más allá... a menos que sucediera algo que les haga vivir en carne propia hechos que realmente los sensibilicen para tomar acciones concretas.

Las personas por naturaleza son reactivas; puesto que no desean que se repitan los errores del pasado, razón por la cual Bill encontró la manera para lograr que se involucraran en llevar a cabo acciones concretas: presionarlos. Mediante la coacción iba a ponerlos entre la espada y la pared para que modificaran sus conductas por consecuencia de los traumas que implican vivenciar algo de no ser digno de repetirse. En este sentido el que hubiera alguien que saliera a la calle con armas de asalto para matar a cualquiera que se ponga por delante... y que nada lo pudiese detener; constituía el tipo de acontecimiento que nadie quería experimentar nuevamente. Es por esto que los abundantes "ciudadanos consientes" tendrían que verse obligados a hacer algo, pese a que no serían capaces de abandonar el ascensor... que de todos modos tendrían que hacerlo... aunque significara que fuera por las "malas".

Encontrar otro lugar en donde repetir esa "hazaña" parecía ser fácil: bastaría tener que ir hacia sus próximos objetivos... pero estos estaban muy lejos de Tenderville... y con la policía que recién enterándose de lo que realmente había ocurrido; ya no sería tan fácil... Bill necesitaba una nueva identidad para desplazarse, nuevas armas... y una nueva armadura de Kevlar.

Conseguir esas herramientas ya no le sería tan sencillo como antes, a pesar de que disponía de la fuerte suma de dinero que consiguió al fingir quemarlo con dinero falso frente de la fachada del banco de Tenderville.

No solo la adquisición de armas se hizo más restrictivas en el país... también la fabricación y compraventa de Kevlar para uso civil. Ante lo cual Bill tendría que hallar alguna forma de abandonar el país para encontrar los materiales para sus nuevas herramientas de trabajo en el marco de su nuevo gran golpe. Pero la tarea se volvía imposible, tendría que tomar una nueva identidad... una que no levante sospechas. Conseguirla no sería fácil... habría que buscarla en algún sitio.


	2. ¿Siempre lo habias considerado? Orígenes

**¿Siempre lo habías considerado? Orígenes. **

Tras inmediatamente desaparecer de su pueblo, Bill Williamson aun cuando poseía una enorme cantidad de dinero necesitaba otros recursos para poner en marcha sus futuros planes.

En una condición en la que se sobrevendría una total clandestinidad, tendría que comenzar de cero: sin armadura, sin armas, sin un objetivo específico y su respectivo plan de ataque... y sin una coartada para apartarse del lugar de los hechos y no ser detectado por las autoridades.

Ante esa compleja situación lo único que podía hacer era pensar primero en cómo encontrar un sitio en donde establecerse, y desde el cual planificar su futuro ataque. Sin embargo ante las condiciones que se encontraba... lo único podía hacer era recordar lo que tuvo que hacer para organizar la gran matanza de Tenderville.

Aun cuando recién pasaron 2 días después de que Bill abandonara su casa recordar era una tarea muy complicada debido a la adrenalina generada por tener que huir a través del bosque para lograr desaparecer… ya que pronto la policía descubriría la verdad del caso. Sólo el tiempo haría posible liberar los recuerdos atrapados entre las explosiones, los gritos, los llantos, las balas y… los cuerpos en el suelo y la sangre derramada entre el pavimento y las veredas… los muros y vitrinas.

Los recuerdos que afloraban de su mente lograban alejar preocupaciones y lograban hacer menos tedioso el momento de rodearse de individuos "cero acción", en tan solo tras 10 meses después de abandonar su hogar. La idea de masacrar a su pueblo surgió en cuando era niño tomado como ejemplo la masacre de la escuela de Columbine tras sentirse muy identificado con los perpetradores… que al igual ellos sufría un intenso acoso escolar.

-¡Déjenme en paz… los mataré algún día! Decía Bill a sus compañeros de clases mientras lo golpeaban.

Y como si no fuera poco… estaba en la mira de sus maestros de escuela: lo regañaban constantemente a pesar de que no era un niño inquieto y desordenado; era un alumno promedio y algo tímido. Lo responsabilizaban de la situación de mala convivencia en la clase. Ya que sus "enemigos" le echaban la culpa de haber iniciado las peleas… y él se defendía como consecuencia de eso Preferían castigarlo a él a los otros ya que les era más fácil de someter que al resto.

-¡A detención ahora! ¡Te quedas sin recreo!

A lo largo de su vida el odio se hacía constante en los pensamientos de Bill… no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le hacían sus compañeros de clase.

Asistir a la escuela era un asunto que obligaba a Bill a tener cuidado en lo que hacía cada día… ya que cada cosa que hacía era motivo de burla y acoso por parte de quienes le rodeaban. Deshacerse de todos los problemas que afectaban a Bill en su niñez era el mayor anhelo que el pudiera desear. Matar a sus compañeros hasta ese momento resultaba solo un deseo fantasioso inalcanzable... pero con tal de decirles eso a ellos era lo más parecido a realizarlo… como forma de expresar su mayor desprecio hacia ellos.

Sin embargo ello no era suficiente. No bastaba con tan solo decirlo; había que hacerlo… y aquello con el paso de los años se iba tornando indispensable a medida que las relaciones y convivencia de Bill con el resto de las personas se deterioraban de manera considerable, haciendo que adquiriera desprecio por el mundo a través de la ciudad de Tenderville y sus habitantes.

13 años… y Bill observaba la televisión, en el noticiario sobre la matanza de Columbine, junto con sus padres horrorizados por el hecho. Sin embargo ellos pudieron haberse horrorizado por una situación mucho más cercana y que le estaba pasando a su hijo: La decepcionante situación de las condiciones de socialización que le estaba ofreciendo el círculo más cercano de sus pares… y el entorno de su comunidad.

Bill a veces era un niño casi indefenso… ya que a veces no podía valerse por sí mismo cuando se encontraba en problemas. A los que en un momento llegó a pensar en solucionar mediante tiros… pero ya no en una escuela sino en las calles de la ciudad que atormentaba su vida. Debido a que Los padecimientos de Bill en la escuela se trasladaron hacia la ciudad.

Tenderville era un pueblo fundado por leñadores que se asentaron al interior de un espeso bosque en el estado de Oregón. Allí levantaron una ciudad dedicada a la explotación de madera, hasta que con el tiempo la ciudad comenzó a crecer incorporándose nuevas actividades como la recreación y el turismo. Muchas personas llegaron a la ciudad buscando un lugar apacible, amable acogedor para vivir. Tenderville era conocido en la región por mostrar esa cara tendiendo muchas certificaciones de organizaciones como Rotary Club, Lions Club… y muchas otras.

Sin embargo sólo un habitante no estaba de acuerdo puesto que conocía en carne propia la otra cara de la comunidad no mostraba, y que aunque algunos fueran capaces de notarla con el tiempo… de todos modos quedaban asimilados dentro de ella… y que aun cuando podían hacer algo más que quejarse de aquello, lo que muchos no hacían de manera explícita al seguir involucrados en esa situación. No iban más allá porque simplemente el lugar les tenía asegurado de manera permanente un puesto para desde ahí poder quejarse… ya que de lo contrario iba resultar contraproducente para sus estilos de vida al que habían decidido tomado parte en el ambiente de la ciudad.

Uno de esos era Evan Drince. Su padre Lloyd Drince había sido un hippie y activista antigubernamental que solía coleccionar libros antisistema y acaparrar otro tanto que trataban de teorías conspirativas. Le gustaba sacarse fotos con líderes de izquierda o si no con personajes antisistema o "reformadores"… e inconformistas sociales cuando asistía a una de las conferencias que ellos organizaban. Sus primeros años con un tal Kenneth Keyes, y mucho después con Noam Chomsky.

De juventud primero asistía a los retiros y conferencias de Majarishi Mayesh, conoció a Osho y Sai Baba. Siempre andaba buscando modos alternativos de vida, era un inconformista. Cuando la onda Hippie y revolucionaria de los 60 terminó, fue un duro golpe ya que echo por tierra sus esperanzas de "cambiar el mundo y las conciencias" y se vio obligado a conseguir dinero y un lugar para establecerse. Tuvo que estudiar auditoria y después administración de empresas para ganarse la vida. Había llegado a Tenderville procedente de Chicago con el fin de escapar de una vida ajetreada, la que no pudo asimilar bien… para encontrar un estilo de vida menos competitivo.

Al tiempo que se estableció en Tenderville ya había dejado bien atrás su otra breve etapa; cuando se convirtió durante los 70 en un activista radical anti gobierno… anti imperialista al ver que sus primeras expectativas se iban por el drenaje… debido a que la guerra de Vietnam entraba en su momento más crudo, la elección y reelección de Nixon. Estos hechos que evidenciaba el fracaso de la onda hippie con su "poder del amor y las flores"; y que eran necesarias medidas más radicales de protesta y lucha… que tampoco le resultaron en éxito.

Pero haber sido un hippie había demandado mucho dinero… y en ese momento se encontraba sin un centavo, y ya nada podía hacer más que obedecer a su padre quien lo había obligado a buscar un trabajo y tener una profesión con la cual pudiera valerse por sí mismo. Ya que se cansó de suministrarle las constantes remesas que le enviaba.

En esa definitiva etapa de la vida se había consolidado poco antes del nacimiento de Evan cuando decidió tener una "vida normal" con esposa, hijo, casa… vehículos y un trabajo decente el cual le permitió otorgase esa nueva vida… aun así no había impedido que mantuviera algunas de sus antiguas opiniones logrando que su hijo asimilara en parte la antigua forma de pensamiento de su progenitor sobre la sociedad… la misma sociedad que formaba parte... y la que lo estaba privilegiando.

Bill Williamson al principio siempre hablaba abiertamente en contra de la ciudad… de lo pésima que era, no sólo por el trato de los pares en la escuela, sino porque en Tenderville no hay devoluciones por artículos y servicios defectuosos. Si te daban algo defectuoso… ¡debías quedarte con ellos!

No había quienes mencionaran esto, o que se quejaran o reclamaran de estas situaciones, puesto que muchos sujetos les era posible ir al próximo pueblo ya que podían pagar por mejores cosas y servicios debido a su enorme poder adquisitivo. Paradójicamente en Tenderville vivían muchos banqueros y millonarios empresarios pero había un sólo banco. El pueblo estaba habitado principalmente por gente rica que sólo vivían, dormían y defecaban en la ciudad… pero se aseguraban de tener servicios de calidad y de obtener sus cosas sólo para ellos en otro lugar. Esa era la razón de porqué Evan se rehusaba a comer en los locales de comida rápida de la ciudad… porque sabía que la atención iba resultar desastrosa debido a bochornos provocados por sujetos incompetentes que siempre creían que estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo.

El resto de las personas que eran de clase media tenían que conformarse con lo que había disponible para ellos y no solían darse cuenta que había algo que fallaba en el pueblo. Y es que aun así el pueblo tenia certificaciones y buenos indicadores que reflejarían que era una ciudad ejemplar. Sin embargo esos logros eran debido a que la gente adinerada de la ciudad suministraba fondos a esas organizaciones sociales y estas recompensaban a la ciudad con premios, reconocimientos y buenas reseñas.

Bill casi siempre supo que eso no tenía asidero en la realidad… puesto que un expreso doble con leche y espuma extra (Macchiatto) no es el mismo que hacen en Aspen… o el que hay en los bares Starbucks de Seattle. Pudo dar cuenta que el de Tenderville es más aguachento y casi no tiene espuma. Bill no pasaba mucho tiempo en la cuidad ya que destinaba su tiempo en otras cosas y después en trabajar… por lo que no tenía tiempo en visitar los locales en la ciudad. Suponía que las malas experiencias con algunos a los que había asistido serian cosa del pasado… pero la condición parecía ir no mejorando cada vez que asistía por primera vez en la vida a un local del centro de Tenderville.

Bill se quejaba de la cuidad... Eso lo hicieron ver un principio como un individuo conflictivo y disfuncional. Como consecuencia de aquello tuvo que aprender a guardarse su ira… y fingir a menudo que era paciente y que prefería la salida pacífica de los conflictos que tenía con los demás... Cuando en realidad la sonrisa que ponía en su cara… era solo una acumulación de furia que algún día tendría que salir.

Hacer eso le resultaba más efectivo que realizar una confrontación por exigir sus derechos… ya que lo que solía decir resultaban ser verdades incomodas sobre el desempeño y estilo de vida de las personas en esa ciudad, a lo cual las personas no estaban dispuestos a admitir como ciertas… haciéndolo ver como un difamador. Pero había veces que no podía continuar disimulando, y era cuando no estaba en frente de amigo Evan para que final mente creyera que era una pieza más del sistema… o un "prodigio de este mundo".

Pero todo eso aún no era suficiente para que Bill decidiera poner fin a su conflicto con Tenderville de la manera que lo hizo. Ya que la máscara que usaba para aparentar que desarrollaba una convivencia normal con la comunidad… no estaba cumpliendo su objetivo en permitirle sobrellevar su desprecio a la condición humana de los habitantes de su pueblo. Estaban sucediendo muchas cosas que eran las gotas que poco a poco estaban haciendo rebalsar el vaso de Bill Williamson… para que llegara a la conclusión de que había que ponerle fin a las situaciones que se desencadenaban desde hacía tiempo en ese pueblo.

Al acoso que sufría Bill en la escuela y la situación de convivencia con el pueblo. Se le añadiría con el paso del tiempo haber tenido a Evan a su lado, puesto que no tenía otros con quien codearse. Evan no habla otra cosa que no fuera sobre el pasado de su padre… y que se quejaba de ser un fracasado que se había aburguesado. La vida había hecho a Bill más astuto que Evan, y comprendía que Evan soló era un privilegiado y que de nada tenía que quejarse. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo hablando sobre los problemas de la humanidad y de quién tenía la culpa de esos acontecimientos. Para él estaba claro que eran los políticos y los ricos, y que la gente debía unirse para tomar conciencia de lo que sus estilos de vida estaban provocando al planeta. Lo cuales eran sostenidos por los 2 personajes anteriores.

Para Bill Evan era un tonto. Se quejaba que su padre era un fracasado. Pero tuvo éxito al no tener más alternativa que pertenecer a esos 2 grupos de individuos que estaba conduciendo al mundo hacia el desastre. El padre de Evan trabajaba en una prestigiosa inmobiliaria que consiguió varios negocios exitosos en Tenderville haciéndolo un paraíso para el descanso. La compañía había traído a las cercanías de la ciudad una cadena de hoteles para destinarlos al negocio de la "contemplación de la naturaleza" para satisfacer a personas adineradas de su deseo de "regresar a lo natural"… cuando habían personas que convivían con lo natural hace mucho tiempo y les estaban destruyendo su habitad. Estaban adquiriendo ideales que iba dejando obsoleto el sistema económico del que formaban parte y los beneficiaba enormemente.

La familia de Evan vivía de manera acomodada en la ciudad, la que ya se sabe solo les servía a ellos para dormir y defecar… pero ellos no eran como alguna de la gente de la acomodada y casi exclusiva del mismo Tenderville… o la ciudad de Aspen en Colorado… o en el lago Tahoe en Nevada. Esos los hacían pequeños… o pobres en comparación a ellos, por lo tanto les parecía que debían conformarse con lo que la vida les había dado… y tenían que hacer todo lo posible para que Tenderville solventará las pequeñeces en el pueblo que la gente más sencilla padecía y que afectaban sobre manera a unos más que sobre otros… y que los demás no se daban cuenta porque eran alienados con las montañas de diplomas y trofeos que acaparaba la oficina del ayuntamiento que los otorgaban instituciones, tras el intenso lobby que hacían los empresarios que daban trabajo a gente como la familia de Evan, para mantener los impuestos bajos por asentar en ese lugar a sus profesionales mejor calificados.

Pero esa no era la única excusa de las peculiaridades de Tendenrville. La razón principal de por qué no mejoraban ciertas cosas era porque también los influyentes no querían que Tenderville cambiara… o que llegara el progreso. Querían preservar al pueblo como una burbuja en el tiempo; que no se construyeran nuevos edificios o se incorporaran nuevos negocios… que las cosas siguieran tal como estaban… con el fin de "proteger patrimonio histórico".

En Tenderville había algunas antigüedades; casas, edificios como el del departamento de policía que fueron construidos a finales del siglo XIX. Viviendas hechas completamente de madera fueron construidas por doquier ya que los primeros habitantes de la ciudad eran leñadores, los cuales no les importaría después que fueran atractivas sólo por el hecho que hayan sobrevivido a tantas décadas… sino que resistieran las inclemencias del clima.

Esas acciones determinaron que en el pueblo hubiera una sola estación de policía, un banco, una sola cafetería, un sólo taller mecánico… pocas peluquerías y locales de comida… y un sólo hospital. Y todo para mantener la belleza que otorgaban al pueblo por su antigüedad. Sólo querían que la ciudad fuera un lugar bonito por fuera… pero de esa forma estaba haciendo que se carcomiera por dentro.

Una tendencia de reticencia al cambio que se traspasó hacia las personas, quienes desempeñaban sus labores de la única forma que conocían; haciéndolos creer que eran los mejores realizando sus labores.

Evan era un individuo que no se veía afectado por esas pequeñeces o detalles presentes en el pueblo… puesto que evitaba verse enfrentado a ellas, las mismas que afectaban a Bill, pero aún así se quejaba de ellas para sólo tener algo con lo que odiar al mundo… ya que creía de manera implícita que haciendo eso bastaba para solucionarlo. Bill se había dado cuenta de eso y desde siempre tenía bien claro que se necesitaba algo más que palabras. Eran necesarias acciones para poner fin a los problemas.

Evan tampoco se veía afectado por los serios problemas del mundo, pasaba hablando de esos problemas que de aquellos los que tenía mucho más cerca. Nunca había sufrido acoso escolar… y no era blanco de discriminación el rechazo y desprecio por parte de las chicas; muy por el contrario. Bill sufría el acoso como consecuencia de su leve problema de gordura infantil… nunca pudo conseguir novia como consecuencia de aquello… derivando en su desprecio por las mujeres.

Sin embargo Evan aunque era atractivo para las chicas… las aburría y despreciaba con sus discursos contra la vida frívola que implicaban las conductas y tendencias femeninas. Los 2 se hicieron solitarios y resentidos: Evan lo hacía por tradición… y Bill por convicción… de manera implícita puesto quería aparentar que no se había contagiado con el pensamiento de Evan... y que resultaba ser peor que él ante las personas.

Durante años Bill Williamson estaba acumulando en su interior una ira profunda contra los habitantes de la ciudad… y principalmente por su propio amigo por situaciones que iba viviendo a lo largo del tiempo. La supuesta amistad que tenía con Evan era solo de conveniencia… y a que con él podía adquirir conocimiento sobre la nefasta marcha del mundo... y hacerle creer a Evan que tenía alguien que estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus ideas políticas y sociales. Bill se hacía pasar que discrepaba en todo… sin embargo en lo único o poco que discrepaba con él principalmente era que pensaba que Evan era sólo palabras y cero acción.

**Bill**: Oye Evan ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando seas mayor? ¿Algún día tendrás esposa e hijos?

**Evan**: ¿Estás loco? Noooo, yo no soy de esos cretinos que hay en este pueblo… o en el mundo que se ponen a tener hijos y no se dan cuenta de las consecuencias que traen para la vida. Alrededor de 70 millones de personas nacen cada año. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Que cada uno de esos cretinos si llegan a vivir… y más los muchos más que vendrán los años siguientes no hacen nada más que adoptar un estilo de vida que los hace inculcar que deben consumir… y reproducirse y así agotan los recursos disponibles de mundo… no solo para que vivan ellos… sino que también los que dispone el mundo para que pueda permanecer.

Por esa razón yo decidí no ser miembro más de esa cadena… en la que todos hacen como que suponen que uno quiere formar parte de ese absurdo. La vida humana es un absurdo, y yo no quiero ser una pieza de esa máquina. En vez de hacer me dedicaré a hacer videos o documentales para sensibilizar a la población respecto a esos temas. Así podría cambiarse al mundo.

**Bill: **¿Así que vas a estudiar artes audiovisuales? ¿Comunicación audiovisual, periodismo?

**Evan:** JA…..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ¿Quién dijo que voy a estudiar eso? ¿Eh? No, yo ya tengo lo suficiente para lograr eso. ¿Para que estudiar?… si las universidades son un fraude… no quiero que me digan mentiras…. ¡Todo lo que nos dicen son puras mentiras! Desde las religiones, pasando por el viaje a la luna… y la política y la economía... las ciencias son todas unas mentiras. Yo no necesito aprender mentiras. ¡Yo quiero exponer y revelar mentiras! ¿Sabías que un tipo se hizo famoso mundial mente haciendo un documental en que se revelan las mentiras de la sociedad?

**Bill**: ¿Y cómo se llama ese documental?

**Evan**: Se llama "Zeitgeist" y lo hizo un tipo llamado Peter Joseph… y lo hizo con el conocimiento de muchos sobre los problemas de la humanidad…. Además propone la solución para ellos.

**Bill**: ¿Y cuál sería?

**Evan: **En ese documental se muestra que un tipo, un viejo llamado Jacque Fresco… creo un proyecto llamado "proyecto venus" por medio de una economía basada en recursos y la tecnología que permita administrar la sociedad… en la que ya no va a existir el dinero. ehhh no te puedo contar más porque es mucho… y no sé por dónde empezar para explicártelo , mejor tendrías que verlo por ti mismo para que supieras. ¿Eh?

**Bill: **No tengo tiempo, tengo que estudiar y trabajar en el taller, estoy estudiando mecánica… porque quiero al mismo tiempo ganar dinero para estudiar otra cosa… quiero estudiar algo relacionado con máquinas… engranajes… ¡quiero ser ingeniero! Además el fin de semana no puedo ¿Qué no íbamos a ir al campo de deportes que recién inauguraron… a jugar paintball?

**Evan: **AHHH siii… pero no estoy seguro… aunque la entrada por la inauguración es liberada… yo creo que no todos tendrán la oportunidad de jugar ahí. Yo creo que si vamos a jugar paintball... deberíamos tener nuestros lugares para hacer eso.

**Bill:** Pero de todas formas no perdemos nada con asistir… igual podríamos ir a ver lo que hay ahí, las demostraciones… cualquier cosa… hasta ver si podemos comprar algunas cosas.

**Evan**: AHHHHHGGG ¡Es cierto! ¡Está bien! Iremos ahí de todos modos.

Bill y Evan se juntaban de vez en cuando para planear alguna diversión. Bill Estaba silenciosamente molesto con Evan debido a su forma de pensar tras esa conversación que sostuvieron. A Bill le gustaba la mecánica, la electricidad los trabajos manuales… hacer cosas. Había leído mucho sobre ciencias físicas y química, y le molestó la creencia de Evan sobre el viaje a la luna… que eran falsos. Evan era un idiota de esos que se quejan de la falsedad de los medios… pero que no titubea al creerse en algo que lo hicieron pasar como falso… cuando las evidencias y los hechos mostraban que eran ciertos. Así que solo fingía interés en cada vez que parloteaba para no llevarle la contraria. Estaba poniendo en práctica su estrategia de seguir la corriente a las personas que estaban mal. Bill no estaba interesado en ver esa citada película documental, pues para el todo lo que proviniera de Evan resultaba ser más que palabras y cero acción.

Dicen que uno es lo que come, así que Evan como era un tipo "palabras y cero acción" consumía cosas que resultaban ser "palabras y cero acción" Todo lo que fuera de Evan, era simple y llanamente cosas vacías, sin un correlato productivo pero Evan creía que estaba haciendo grandes cosas con eso… con su estilo de vida.

Evan siempre hablaba de que era mejor un estilo de vida sencilla… pero Bill se molestaba diciéndose a si mismo ¿Acaso ser un Hipster va a hacer a alguien ser una persona sencilla? Evan pasaba casi todo el tiempo luciendo una corbata sobre su camisa y un chaleco sin mangas. Usaba ese atuendo en cualquier ocasión. Bill se ponía a reír cuando recordaba que una vez se lo imaginó con ese atuendo jugando Paintball… con sus zapatillas bien caras… con su sombrero fedora de alto precio… lleno de pintura… y unos caros lentes gruesos con marcos negros en vez de usar unas gafas de protección… y un casco de seguridad. ¡Que ridículo se vería así! ¡Me encantaría humillarlo! Decía así mismo.

Por situaciones como esas, Bill siempre andaba diciéndose cosas así mismo, dialogando consigo mismo… no había nadie con quien poder entablar un diálogo. Y afuera en la realidad exterior sólo habían imbéciles dispuestos a ser escuchados… pero por ningún segundo aceptarían que lo escucharan a uno. Tenderville era un vacío... y Bill sentía que él no bastaba para sí mismo… pero nadie tenía algo que ofrecer… a excepción de motivos para que él generara un odio mayor del que él ya tenía.

Llegó el día en que Bill y Evan iban a asistir al lugar al que habían acordado, sin embargo ocurrió algo que no esperaban… Y era que se había desistido la construcción del campo de tiro de paintball… y en vez de eso destinaron superficie para jugar golf y otros deportes caros… y otra más pequeña para practicar Yoga. Todo esto porque según los "asesores" del dueño del sitio… El paintball era un juego que estimulaba la violencia... Y que un lugar rodeado de naturaleza requería de actividades que estimularan buenas energías para el pueblo. Eso había desconcertado a Bill y a Evan.

Ese sorpresivo cambio echó por tierra las posibilidades de que Bill pudiera mostrarse superior en algún campo a Evan, ya que Bill pretendía terminar uno de los duelos de paintball entre ellos dos que realizaban detrás del conjunto de viviendas donde se encontraba la casa de Bill, el cual no pudieron continuar porque resultaron afectadas en el enfrentamiento cruzado unas chicas que estaban paseando en bicicleta y a pie por el lugar.

Las muchachas estaban molestas con ellos 2 pero especialmente con Bill porque aparte de mancharlas de pintura sobre sus vestimentas y accesorios de marca… y haberles arruinado el maquillaje… conocían a Bill por una controversia anterior porque supuestamente él les había cobrado un precio más alto a la reparación de sus autos cuando le pidieron a él que se los reparara en su casa… por lo que se negaron a pagarle la suma que Bill les había pedido. Bill había querido una mayor suma de dinero por el trabajo para reunir los últimos fondos para comprar un auto usado. Las mujeres no le pagaron exigiéndole un precio justo por el servicio ofrecido por él de manera independiente.

La frivolidad de esas chicas hicieron Bill y Evan recordaban esa anécdota al compararla con la situación que viven muchas mujeres que si tienen que verse enfrentadas a las balas de verdad en lugares como medio oriente y áfrica… y en algunas zonas de Asia y Sudamérica. Suerte que tuvieron que vivir en esta parte del mundo ¡deberían estar agradecidas porque eran balas de pintura y no de plomo o de acero!

Si bien Bill nunca hubiera podido ver a Evan en una situación como se la había imaginado… Esa anécdota era mucho mejor puesto que se trataban de chicas creadas por la cultura de masas norteamericana. Fue un hecho muy gracioso para Bill… ya que pudo desquitarse con esas tipas humillándolas como había pensado hacerlo con Evan… pero eso había resultado mucho mejor.

Pero eso no fue una salida a los problemas de Bill, porque a raíz de ese acontecimiento se enfrascó en una controversia aún mayor que lo dejó con prohibición de acercase a varias decenas de metros de ellas por algún tiempo… y haber pagado a ellas una compensación por los supuestos daños que había provocado a ellas. Bill estaba resentido… más resentido de lo que ya estaba con el sucio pueblo de Tenderville… ya tuvo que prorrogar su proyección de adquirir su primer vehículo… y muchas otras cosas proyectadas, como lograr asegurar su futuro e independencia. Todo se había ido al tarro de la basura. Y como si no fuera suficiente que le quitaran la posibilidad de jugar paintball con el cambio de planes de último momento la construcción del campo de tiro… tuvo que saber que aquella decisión estaba influida por el incidente con esas chicas… puesto que se enteró que una de ellas era la hija y también la asesora del dueño del campo de deportes recién inaugurado.

-¿Cómo es posible?

Se preguntaba Bill sobre este acontecimiento. En ese momento apareció la mencionada muchacha. Era una mujer americana que vestía un vistoso y lujoso traje sari de diseñador que la hacía parecer una hindú, que en ese momento se disgustó por la presencia de Bill y Evan, pero especialmente por la presencia de Bill en el recinto propiedad de su padre.

-¿Qué haces aquí tú en este lugar?… ¡Tienes prohibido acercarte a mí! -Preguntándole con mal estar a Bill. Quien le respondió:

-Para tu información la corte revocó la prohibición porque ha expirado el cumplimiento de la sentencia… ¡Tonta! ¿Qué haces vestida de manera tan ridícula? ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Vas a posar para una sesión de fotos con posiciones del Kamasutra para una exclusiva y cara revista pornográfica destinada a influyentes hombres de negocios… como tu padre? ¿Eh?

Tras eso… Evan no soportó aguantar la carcajada que le provoco la pregunta de Bill, que hizo que la chica se disgustara y llamara a los guardias de seguridad para que los desalojaran. Rápidamente Bill y Evan dejaron el lugar y tuvieron que conformarse con mirar desde el exterior el sitio que iba ser el campo de paintball y Airsoft… en el que ellos pudieron haber estado ahí, el cual ahora estaba ocupado por muchas mujeres y algunos hombres vestidos de ropas livianas realizando posiciones exóticas e incomodas sobre el césped acolchados sobre alfombras individuales. En eso Bill le pregunto a Evan:

**Bill: **¿Qué mierda están haciendo?

**Evan: **Están realizando ejercicios de Yoga... mi padre me dijo que hacia eso cuando era joven.

**Bill**: ¿Y para que mierda lo hacen?... ¿Para que la gente que pasa les mire el culo cuando lo levantan… y el que lo tenga más lindo gana?

**Evan**: ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ¿Acaso el haberte enfrascado con esa chica te hizo que secretamente te enamoraras de ella… tanto como para que pienses con el culo? Lo que hacen es una antigua disciplina de ejercidos que combina respiración y una serie de posiciones para hacer fluir una energía vital para fortalecer el espíritu y liberar la mente… o algo así. ¿Cómo no vas a saber algo así, si recién le dijiste a la chica que tantos problemas nos ha causado, en especial a ti que iba a posar en una sección de fotos del Kamasutra? ¿Si sabes eso… por que no ibas a saber lo otro?

**Bill: **¿Quién no conoce el Kamasutra? Mucha gente paga por ver y aprender hacer eso. Lo otro por lo que veo… sólo lo practican mujeres y maricas… y hay muchos cretinos millonarios están haciendo eso. ¿Qué ganan con hacer eso del yoga? ¿Van a dejar de ser unos cretinos con eso?... como nuestra amiguita que está ahí ahora con un tipo viejo barbudo a su lado… que la está manoseando para hacer como una cucaracha muerta en el piso. ¿No te parece que el yoga es una gimnasia del egocentrismo?... tú que siempre andas hablando mal de la gente con dinero.

**Evan**: A mi también me parece ridículo pues yo creo que el capitalismo es una gran gimnasia del egocentrismo ¿Sabías que el dinero es una deuda que crean los bancos centrales?

**Bill**: Y si es tan malo ¿Por qué nadie lo quema? ¿Por qué no hay nadie que asalte los bancos y saque el dinero de las bóvedas y lo queman entre todos para destruir el capitalismo... y así a los ricos? Llevan años diciendo que el dinero es esto… que los ricos… blah-blah. ¿Por qué no lo hacen de una vez por todas para que se acaben los problemas del mundo?

**Evan:** porque no hay nadie.

**Bill:** Y si todos lo saben por qué entre ellos no ha parecido alguien que los conduzca hacer eso. ¿Acaso estas esperando un mesías para que haga eso tan maravilloso… tal como las religiones que críticas? ¿Qué no eras ateo?

**Evan**: Ya hablamos de eso. ¿Y sabes lo que creo? que tú no entiendes nada… no tienes una remota idea de lo que hay que hacer para cambiar el mundo. Las sociedades están basadas en deseos y no necesidades, ese es el problema ¿Acaso destruyendo los bancos, o quemando el dinero de los bancos va a solucionar ese problema? No, es eso que hay que cambiar en la sociedad, porque si no lo cambias ¿Qué sentido tiene destruir el sistema económico, toda esa gimnasia del egocentrismo… si todo lo que hacen está basado en deseos y no la necesidad?

**Bill**: Pero si se destruyeran todo lo que desean… no tendrían más remedio que vivir de la necesidad.

**Evan**: NOOOO! Sigues sin entender… los deseos no todos son materiales, lo que hay que poner fin es el deseo material superfluo que está tomando los recursos de la tierra y los está agotando. Que sólo nos hace consumir. El consumismo que nos impide tomar conciencia de lo que estamos haciendo a nosotros mismos y de lo que implica para el resto. Las personas deben tomar conciencia. Hay que concientizarlas para que descubran la verdad de que su modo de vida está basado en deseos sustentados en una sociedad cuyos cimientos son mentiras, y que se hunde en la corrupción y la decadencia. La fuente de la decadencia de la sociedad occidental son sus instituciones hechas para mantener el propósito que es deseo de amasar grandes fortunas… y no para solventar necesidades de las personas.

Por eso yo quiero dedicarme a revelar como en realidad es el mundo… quiero dedicarme a crear conciencia de lo que le pasa al mundo. Si las personas toman conciencia no será necesario ir a destruir bancos y quemar dinero, porque son los deseos que dan sentido al dinero… los bancos etc.

**Bill**: Así que con dejar desear... las personas van a cambiar el mundo desde sus casas sólo viendo videos. La gente necesita dinero Evan, no solo lo desean lo necesitan para comprar… y mantenerse, la gente no solo lo desea… ¡lo necesitan de todos modos!

**Evan**: Es una necesidad inexistente, creada... y artificial. El dinero es simplemente un pedazo de papel que queremos porque tenemos la ilusión de que es valioso. Nos crean esa ilusión con el deseo de consumo. La gente debe despertar de esa ilusión, el dinero no es valioso, hay cosas más valiosas en la vida y la gente no se da cuenta Bill.

**Bill:** ¿Y caso viendo un programa en la tele… o viendo un documental en el DVD, en la comodidad de sus casa y por si solos van a deshacerse del dinero con que sustentan sus deseo? ¿Y no sería mejor que lo quemaran, si dices que es un simple trozo de papel? El dinero es más que eso, la gente sale a trabajar porque necesita dinero para vivir. El dinero va y viene, pero no van y vienen personas que por sólo dejar de creer en el dinero van a dejar de tener deseos materiales…. ¡Tienen necesidades a partir del dinero! ¿Por qué no mejor queman todos los billetes y objetos valiosos de mundo que hacen dinero… para que todos se vean obligados a vivir de la necesidad y no deseos? Si hay quienes no les gusta esa sociedad… ¿por qué no mejor hacen otra aparte donde puedan vivir a partir de necesidades… y así les demuestran a los otros que su sociedad es mejor?

**Evan**: No, otra vez la burra al trigo Bill ¡Eres un asno!, Hay que cambiar el mundo, ¿Qué sacas con que algunos se vayan de estas sociedades basadas en deseo hacia otras donde haya necesidad? Nada va a cambiar porque así todavía van a existir esas sociedades decadentes. Tienen que acabarse de una vez por todas esos estilos de vida en todas las sociedades existentes… porque así como tú dices sólo vas a crear sociedades a parte… y aunque esas sean mejores, las personas todavía van a preferir aquellas donde no van a cambiar sus estilos de vida… y las personas que quieran vivir a base de necesidades que continúan viviendo en un mundo a aparte se van a ganar la exclusión social. Para que no pase eso es que toda la humanidad debe comprender que debe cambiar. No se trata de sólo acabar con el dinero o irse a vivir a otro lado… Tienes que cambiar a la sociedad. Para que todos actuemos frente al mundo y ante los demás como siempre debió haber sido.

**Bill: **¿Y acaso tú las vas a cambiar a tantas personas que hay en este mundo?

**Evan: **No se trata que una sola persona logre cambiar el estilo de vida de las personas. Sino que se influya a tomar al menos conciencia... y que a partir de ella inspire la difundir esa toma de conciencia sobre la realidad del mundo. Por eso quiero dedicarme a producir vídeos y documentales para difundir verdades incómodas sobre el mundo. Me dedicaré a difundir la nueva conciencia que el mundo necesita… para que otros así también la difundan a más personas por medios alternativos, ya que los medios oficiales están al servicio de respaldar la sociedad construida de deseos.

Tras dialogar con Evan mientras se alejaban del lugar, Bill no dejaba de pensar en lo pretencioso que resultaban las ideas y los planes de Evan para cambiar al mundo. ¿Cambio de conciencia? ¡Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo! ¿Acaso este Evan quiere que la gente acepte sus propuestas para cambiar el mundo, al igual que hay que aceptar a Jesús en el corazón para que uno salvara su alma? Ridículo. Lo que estaba proponiendo Evan era propagar la fe de que si las personas tomaran conciencia… lograrían salvar al mundo. ¿Y que posibilidades hubiera que alguien aceptara lo que Evan dice?

Eso solamente llamaría la atención de personas como Evan… palabras y cero acción. ¡Vaya clase de personas con conciencia! decía Bill; Hijos de buena familia que ya poseen autos costosos… mientras que uno pierde su dinero… y todo por haber hecho lo posible para obtener aunque sea un pequeño auto usado. Se nota que no quieren ensuciarse las manos para solucionar los problemas que habían generado… y que los estaba afectando a ellos mismos. Se preocupan de ellos mismos, ya que si no los hubiera afectado a ellos también… no hubieran tenido que llegar a convencer al resto para que vivan como creen que serían mejor las cosas, en vez de ellos comenzar a dar el ejemplo hace mucho tiempo.

La solución de Evan de una sociedad basada en necesidades parecía tener sentido, sin embargo discrepaba con Evan en el método de cómo alcanzarla. Para Bill era necesario que ocurriera un acontecimiento que los forzara a tener que basar sus acciones en necesidades. Y la realidad a diario demostraba cómo los desastres naturales y generados por humanos obligan a las personas a dejar los deseos por la necesidad.

Evan siempre pasaba hablándole de los problemas del mundo: atentados, asaltos y robos, violencia callejera, violaciones, homicidios, guerras, genocidios y un largo etcétera… pero no veía que esos mismos problemas realmente cambiaban las conciencias de las personas… tanto como para desear que el mundo fuera diferente para que no volvieran a ocurrir esos hechos. Para Bill la manera más efectiva para cambiar la mentalidad y el estilo de vida de las personas consistía en obligarlas a someterse a situaciones extremas que generaran un cambio radical en sus estilos de vida.

Bill tenía más conciencia puesto que era afectado por lo que le habían hecho muchos individuos que pululaban en Tenderville. El incidente con las mujeres fue la gota que derramó el vaso de Bill Williamson, ya que hizo notar que los problemas de que se quejaba Evan estaban más cerca de lo que pensaba… y la solución debía empezar por casa… y luego por el mundo. Se nutrió con el pensamiento antisistema de Evan y comenzó a trabajar duro en un plan para vengase de todo lo que la ciudad le había hecho durante años. Consideró nuevamente el acontecimiento de la matanza de Columbine… pero no solo con un propósito de venganza, sino más bien realizar un hecho cuya consecución estaba detrás alterar para siempre el modo de vivir del tranquilo pueblo de Tenderville.

Durante los próximos años diseñaba un plan de ataque basado en el estudio del fenómeno de los grandes tiroteos y asesinatos en masa de Estados Unidos, donde todos tenían un factor en común; el atacante siempre terminaba suicidándose si es que no era abatido por las fuerzas de orden. Realizar una juerga de asesinatos de manera exitosa iba requerir a parte de conseguir armas, una estrategia para evitar ser abatido… y suprimir la respuesta de las fuerzas de seguridad pública para dejar la ciudad indefensa y conseguir la mayor cantidad de víctimas que hicieran un acontecimiento sin precedentes en el tranquilo pueblo de Tenderville para dejar una marca imborrable en la conciencia de sus habitantes.

Pero todo acontecimiento iba requerir de un culpable, por lo que era necesario encontrar una coartada y chivo expiatorio, ya que había descartado considerar realizar el atentado y huir de inmediato luego que se le adjudicara el hecho. Había que confundir a la acción de la justicia y los medios. Bill no había conseguido volver a realizar el duelo de paintball con Evan que tuvo pendiente tras el hecho con las mujeres. Había que ganarle a Evan como fuera especialmente en su juego de "cambiar el mundo"… algo por lo que Evan ni siquiera sería capaz de ensuciarse las manos para confrontar a las personas con la realidad y cambiarle la conciencia sobre sus condiciones de vida. Había que obligar a Evan a hacer eso… o al menos hacer creer a los demás que Evan lo había hecho, para que Bill pudiera ganarle la partida en ese juego de cambiar el mundo.


	3. Palabras y cero acción

**Palabras y cero acción: Los Verdaderos hombres en llamas.**

_-Es… es una espiral en descenso hacia el final de los tiempos... y no hay posibilidades de que sobrevivamos ¿Comprenden?_

_Setenta millones de personas cada año son puestas en esta tierra ¿Que están haciendo? Consumiendo nuestros recursos. Hay demasiadas personas ¿Y qué hacemos... sólo mantenerlas? ¡Matémoslas! ¡Deshagámonos de ellas!... _

_¡Bien gracias por venir! ... pero saben... ¡Excedimos la capacidad!, ya excedimos la capacidad así que... lo siento, ¡No más! ¡No más! _

_¡Eso es lo que yo haré! ¿Por qué no? Ese es mi plan; eso es lo que yo quiero hacer. Sólo limpiemos el mundo y tal vez el resto de nosotros podamos sostener algo de esta vida. _

_Tal vez eso sea lo que yo haga en el futuro. ¡Yo los ayudare!, los ayudaré y les limpiare el lugar. Haré más espacio para ustedes. Desarrollaré mi propia marca de control de la población para ustedes. _

_Es todo._

Decidir matar esas personas e inculpar a Evan y escapar no sería fácil… no mientras él no tuviera las armas y la armadura para poner en práctica lo que pensaba necesario para que Tenderville pagara por las injusticias y contradicciones que se reproducían en su entorno y así mismo desde ahí realizar su bautismo de fuego para poner en práctica la forma como se debía dar solución a los problemas del mundo que afectan a las personas, y de los que tanto se quejan todos los activistas sociales en todo el mundo. Y que sin embargo todos son sólo unos tipos palabras y cero acción. Es como si para él fueran todos unos Evan Drince.

Aunque destinen completamente su estilo y modo de vida con la dichosa causa de "cambiar al mundo" y enarbolar la causa de acabar o liberarse del "sistema" de la cual ellos se creen dueños con derechos exclusivos… el mundo sigue siendo el mismo. No hacen nada que valga la pena para conseguir ese objetivo en el aquí y ahora.

[-Me estoy internando en un lugar frecuentado por inútiles iguales o peores que Evan. Y veo que estos cretinos congregados entre el bosque están festejando un festival alternativo similar al famoso "hombre en llamas" que realizan en Nevada. Al igual que ahí han armado una especie de efigie similar para quemarla… también con fines simbólicos. Aunque esta reunión es similar, de hecho esta es casi un plagio… Esta está más destina a fines de plataforma de propaganda política y social pero principalmente para recaudar fondos como una teletón. Pretende ser más útil que la primera… pero no llega… ¡Es casi la misma basura!

-He llegado hasta aquí, a este lugar porque me enteré por medio de un imbécil como estos que encontré hace como diez meses; casi inmediatamente después de ver por la televisión cómo se llevaban arrestado al estúpido padre de Evan; que hasta el día de hoy insiste en su inocencia… ya que todavía por allá creen que él es culpable… aunque creo que ahora deben estar sospechando de mí.

-A este imbécil que conocí le robé su identidad y ahora me estoy haciendo pasar por él. Lo conocí en una carretera. Estaba con su auto clásico averiado y yo me lo encontré haciéndome pasar por un turista que le ofreció su ayuda. El muy imbécil se notaba que era un citadino que nunca se había ensuciado las manos alguna vez en su vida; ya que el muy tarado no sabía cambiar una llanta. Le ayudé a cambiarla por la refacción, y él en agradecimiento me condujo hasta Portland. Me dijo que él era profesor de sociología en la universidad del estado y que se había especializado en estudios de postmodernismo y altermundismo, también en activismo social. Yo recién le había disparado en la cabeza a Evan… y casi inmediatamente después me encuentro con otro pero de ligas mayores. ¡Vaya! Quien diría que lo que quería hacer Evan ya lo habían convertido en una profesión. ¡Y eso que el muy imbécil no quería ir a la universidad!...]

**Flashback:**

**Bill**: oiga amigo… ¿puedo llamarlo así?

**Sujeto**: ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Bill… ¿Te he dicho mi nombre?

**Bill: **Pues la verdad no.

**Sujeto**: Me llamo Christian Jean Alexander Taylor.

Bill; ante los nombres y apellidos con los cuales se presentó el sujeto, un conductor de una furgoneta Volkswagen de finales de los 60, rápidamente comenzó a especular su procedencia puesto que no sonaba muy estadounidense… Tal vez era canadiense probablemente de Quebec. No sólo le dijo todo su nombre… se lo contesto como que si estuviera presentándose en una entrevista de trabajo.

-¡Parece que este sujeto le gusta mucho pronunciar su nombre! Decía Bill en su mente. El tipo casi no se acordaba de agradecer a Bill por la mano que le tendió. Parecía estar desesperado al estar ante esa situación… como si estuviera apremiado por llegar a tiempo a un lugar.

**Bill**: Así que usted es académico universitario.

**Christian**: Claro… ah… por cierto… te agradezco por ayudarme a cambiar la rueda de mi auto. ¡Me has salvado!

**Bill**: Christian ¿hacia dónde se dirigía usted cuando perdió la llanta?

**Christian**: Me dirijo a Portland… ¡tengo que llegar rápido! ¿Te importa si acelero?

**Bill**: No ¡por favor adelante! Me gusta la velocidad.

El tipo en ese momento enciende la radio del vehículo. Y escucha a un locutor radial de noticias hablando sobre la reciente masacre de Tenderville. El sujeto ante eso se manifiesta impactado por el hecho.

**Christian**: Siguen hablando de eso. ¿No supiste de lo que pasó en una de las ciudades de los alrededores?

**Bill**: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

**Christian**: Ayer un tipo asesinó un montón de personas en la ciudad de Tenderville, disparando a mansalva a quien se le cruzara por el camino. Dicen que en la masacre mató a 93 personas armado con unas armas automáticas y que iba puesto con una especie de armadura. La policía no pudo detenerlo… había destruido el cuartel de policía y después mato a otros más en las calles. Luego se suicidó en el bosque… Ahora la prensa no haya más que hablar de eso. ¡Y no paran de decir que el chico que lo hizo era una suerte de manifestante izquierdista radical antiglobalización!... de que era un antisistema que publicaba videos en internet.

-Ahora quieren hacer ver a los que queremos cambiar el mundo como que somos unos locos…. ¡unos terroristas!... o cosas por el estilo. Si los medios neoliberales y conservadores quieren hacer noticias, que no las hagan con quienes no cometemos ese tipo de atrocidades.

Bill intentaba hacerse el desinteresado por el acontecimiento, pero aunque se hubiera quitado de encima la responsabilidad de haber perpetrado el hecho… el aún se sentía ligado a los sucesos, pensando la reacción de sus padres ante el instante de descubrir su ausencia. ¿A qué atribuirían que él hubiera dejado su hogar? Bill especulaba que tal vez sus padres estarían pensando que él huyó debido a que no pudo soportar que su amigo hubiera perpetrado la masacre… o quizás algún otro motivo que Bill les ocultaba que estuviera relacionado con los hechos, pero todavía era pronto para las sospechas ya que Bill se había esmerado para que estas no recayeran inmediatamente sobre él. Bill les había dado un culpable, pero aún no estaban preparados para conocer al verdadero responsable de lo sucedido.

Tras descubrir en la mañana que Bill había desaparecido sus padres inicialmente cayeron en la desesperación, dado que como si no fuera suficiente con lo que aconteció en el centro del pueblo y alrededores ahora tendrían que sobreponerse a una nueva calamidad. Rápidamente se dirigieron con las autoridades para informar sobre la desaparición de Bill, quienes aunque acogieron la denuncia… las autoridades tenían otras prioridades ya que estaban sobrepasadas por lo sucedido en la ciudad.

De hecho tuvieron que venir policías de otras ciudades y agentes federales para suplir a los funcionarios que fueron completamente exterminados en la explosión del cuartel policial y durante el tiroteo.

Las autoridades de orden público tuvieron que trasladarse a instalaciones improvisadas para continuar sus labores administrativas, pero la mayor parte de sus recursos y personal estaban obviamente destinados a esclarecer el hecho, por lo que la desaparición de Bill Williamson tuvo que ser tramitada en favor de determinar a las victimas e identificar al que en ese minuto era considerado como el culpable y sus motivaciones que tuvo detrás para perpetrar el ataque. Sólo les llamó la atención el hecho de que el padre de Evan alegaba la inocencia de su hijo; culpando a Bill de lo sucedido… y que justo en ese momento Bill hubiera desaparecido.

En tanto, los padres de Bill: El señor y la Señora Williamson cuando se enteraron de que el padre de Evan culpaba de lo sucedido a su hijo fue una especie de balde de agua fría, pero al igual que él sostenían que su respectivo hijo era inocente… y que su acusación no tenía sustento. Lo mismo estaban consideraba los sobrevivientes y familiares de las víctimas de la masacre, puesto que para ellos Evan estaba más cerca de ser el culpable de lo sucedido, ya que tenían en conocimiento sobre el pasado de su padre, el activismo que desarrollaba en internet mediante sus videos y discursos sobre la situación del mundo y de lo que había que hacer para cambiarlo.

La evidencia del momento apuntaba a que era su hijo el culpable, pero el señor Drince sabía que todo esto era una especie de truco para encubrir al verdadero responsable e inculparlos a ambos, gestado por Bill minuciosamente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por esta situación quedó en custodia de la justicia hasta el plazo de la investigación de los hechos.

Los resultados del plan de Bill surtieron efecto, y todo esto como consecuencia de un plan estudiado por cerca de 2 años y medio de meticulosa planificación, inversión e investigación y esfuerzo que Bill al que ahora tenía la sensación de que podía decir "misión cumplida" o al menos podía decir eso con respecto a la consecución de los objetivos principales de la masacre, porque lo que vendría después tendría que encargarse en ese mismo instante en que iniciaba la huida.

El haber dejado Tenderville siempre había sido el sueño de Bill. Por fin lograba abandonar ese pueblo miserable que no le dio más que desprecio por el mundo, y hacia los estúpidos incapaces de hacer algo para que cambiara. Ahora por fin encontraría una forma para ir un paso adelante ellos y darles una lección de lo que en realidad se debe hacer para alcanzar ese objetivo. De esa forma acababa de nacer un nuevo sueño: ir por todo el mundo para poner fin a todas las injusticias y problemas de la forma como siempre debió haber sido: mediante la lucha y la acción directa contra quienes ponen en marcha y forman parte de esa espiral en descenso que está oprimiendo y acabando con la humanidad. A la que nadie hace algo concreto y permanente para detenerla.

La mejor manera de hacer tomar conciencia a los individuos sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones en el medio que sustenta sus existencias era hacerlo mediante las mismas armas de esa espiral en descenso para llevarlos a tener que verse obligados a basar sus vidas en sus sociedades a partir de la necesidad y no por el deseo…. Ultima cosa que Evan siempre recalcaba en sus videos a la gente y especialmente a Bill

**Flashback:**

**Evan**: El mundo necesita un cambio…

**Bill**: ¿Y quién va hacerlo?... ¿tú?

Así mismo Evan pasaba haciendo mención de que para lograr esos cambios en las conciencias de las sociedades el mundo necesitaba de alguien que luchara por alcanzar las metas de que dizque "cambie la manera de ver nuestro mundo"

**Evan en sus videos**: ¿Alguien puede hacerlo?... ¡la verdad no lo sé!... La humanidad no sobrevivirá los próximos cien años… necesitamos de alguien que luche por algo. Necesitamos de alguien que de verdad crea en lo que dice, que crea en acciones positivas, ¡muy positivas!... que cambie la manera cómo vemos a mundo.

**Bill en su video de confesión**: ¡Eso es lo que haré!… ¿Por qué no?

-EHHHH amigo… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Bill**: oh! No me pasa nada… ehhhhh… sólo me estaba quedando dormido con los ojos abiertos.

**Christian: **Ok.Pensaba que te atormentaba algo… o que estabas concentrado en algún pensamiento o recuerdo… ¿Practicas meditación?

**Bill**: No.

**Christian**: oh disculpa, yo pensaba que sí. Y por cierto… no quisiera ser entrometido pero ¿a qué te dedicas y a donde te diriges? ¿También vas a Portland?

**Bill**: Si. También voy a Portland….

**Diez meses después…**

Tres… bip! Dos… bip! Uno…bip… biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip! GAME OVER!

BANG! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡ Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! ¡Me quemooooooooooooo! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

-¡Mis manos… mi manos!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Por quéeeeeee?

-¡Coooorraaaan!... corran… ¡Huyamos!… ¡salgamos de aquí!

-¡Esto es una locura! Hay gente en llamas… ¡Dios mío!

-¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Que alguien llame a los bomberos!... o a la policía… ¡Que traigan una ambulancia!

-¡Policías no por favor! Olvida los policías… sólo llama a la ambulancia. Si descubren que llevo mercancía ¡estaré perdido! ¡Ay! ¡Mi pierna!...

-Todavía hay explosiones… todo el lugar se está quemando. Hay que salir de aquí. ¡Salgamos antes de que todo el bosque se queme!

Tras la detonación de la bomba en plena convención del festival alternativo de estilos de vida, política y economía; los asistentes que sobrevivieron corrían despavoridos en medio de la catástrofe que perpetró Bill Williamson, el cual también estaba infiltrado entre ellos para supervisar desde una distancia segura que todo saliera como había planeado.

El pánico y la confusión se apoderaron de la gente, había cuerpos quemándose y trozos de estos casi por doquier. Nadie comprendía lo sucedido. Todos estaban conmocionados, excepto uno: Bill, a quien todo esto ya le parecía familiar.

Una hora después de atentado los bomberos, los paramédicos y la policía junto con los federales ya estaban desplegados en el sitio del suceso deteniendo las llamas, rescatando víctimas, atendiendo a los heridos y recogiendo evidencia junto con los testimonios de quienes fueron testigos de la explosión. Bill ha se había retirado de la zona, al igual que hicieron unos pocos individuos que se escabullían por una carretera y entre el bosque porque algunos además de tener que huir de la posibilidad de ocurriera un inminente catastrófico incendio en el bosque por causa de la enorme explosión; no querían toparse con las fuerzas policiales debido a que mantenían pendientes conflictos con la ley. Bill iba adentrándose en el bosque seguido o acompañado por otro joven que aparentaba su edad quien era un tipo calvo, alto y bien delgado que estaba vestido con una especie de túnica con un color entre el naranja y rosado; donde abajo portaba lo que para Bill eran unas bombachas casi del mismo color que el de las prendas superiores.

-Espera… espera… eeee... ¿Estás bien?... ¿No estas herido? ¿No necesitas irte a algún hospital?

El sujeto en el instante que comenzó la explosión no tuvo otra alternativa que imitar la reacción de aquellos que iban pasando a su alrededor mientras deambulaba por el lugar para entregarles unos folletos. Entre ellos estaba Bill Williamson; quien al haber respondido rápidamente el llamado a huir del lugar por parte de quienes presenciaron la explosión, además de evitarle aceptar por parte del sujeto un folleto que este iba a entregarle de manera casi insistente; le consiguió ser uno de los primeros en haber alcanzado escapar exitosamente de la catástrofe para emprender rumbo nuevamente a la clandestinidad. Pero en eso Bill no esperaba ir acompañado.

Bill por nada del mundo quería interactuar con quienes estaban congregados en ese evento con tal de pasar desapercibido y no levantar sospechas, pero al ver que no le fue posible conseguir huir solo una vez ocurrido el fatal acontecimiento; comprendió que no iba poder continuar hacer lo mismo con extraño sujeto visiblemente atormentado por la explosión... por lo que detiene su marcha, se toma un breve momento para recobrar el aliento y le responde a su petición de pregunta:

**Bill:** ¿Hospital?... ¿Y con qué dinero crees que voy a pagármelo? A ellos lo único que más les importa es el dinero que puedan sacar por atenderme. ¡Más importa el dinero que el bienestar de uno!…

Así que dime… ¿A quiénes se supone que deben atender en el hospital?... ¿A los que están enfermos y lesionados o a los que no?

**Sujeto**: e… eeeeh… pues… ehhhhh… se supone a los que están enfermos o lastimados. Los hospitales son para la gente que sufre... ¡no es para quienes no lo están!

**Bill:** Para tu información no tener dinero para un hospital hoy en día es como no tener una herida o una enfermedad para que me puedan atender… y alguien que no está enfermo o herido es porque no necesita atención. Por eso que el hecho de no tener dinero para pagarlo ¡es como si a uno lo consideraran sano! ¿Comprendes?

El sujeto quedó perplejo por la explicación de Bill sobre la situación de los hospitales y la atención en el sistema de sanidad. No hallaba como replicar a lo que Bill le dijo para que cambiara el tema y dejara el sarcasmo y diera a conocer su verdadera condición física luego del violento acontecimiento.

**Sujeto: **si estas herido sólo tienes que decirlo… puedes ir a un hospital de caridad o yo puedo llevarte a que te curen… ¡incluso yo puedo hacerlo si es que estas herido!

**Bill:** No estoy herido. ¡Gracias!

**Sujeto:** ehhhhhh…. ¿A dónde vas? Ehhhhhhh…. ¿Qué vas hacer? Tú… por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Bill:** A donde vaya no es asunto tuyo… y no estaría demás decirte que me parece que a donde yo podría ir tal vez no sería un lugar adecuado para ti; porque lo que en verdad necesito es ir a algún sitio en el que me pueda conseguir un trago bien fuerte para calmar mis nervios… y quizás también encontrarme desde una masajista erótica hasta una prostituta o scort con buenas tetas y un enorme trasero para consolarme. Y el rato que pase con ella me sirva para olvidarme de todo ¡Gracias por tu preocupación! pero no tienes nada que ofrecerme.

**Sujeto**: Está bien… ¡está bien! Pero hacia donde te diriges encontraras nada más que bosque y las montañas. Lo que buscas está hacia el otro lado.

**Bill:** ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso crees que soy un estúpido? Yo ya estuve en Portland… y si no te fijaste bien, yo escapé del lugar donde tú también estabas hace un rato porque todos ahí se dieron cuenta de que era cuestión de tiempo que el bosque estaría en medio de las llamas ¡Y no habría forma de regresar! ¡El camino de regreso está cortado! ¿Acaso me seguiste corriendo sólo por seguirme? ¿Eh? Además ¡Se bien lo que quiero!… y ¡Que te importa por dónde y cómo yo pueda ir! ¡Yo sé bien lo que quiero! Por cierto… ¿Tú ya tienes bien claro hacia dónde tienes que dirigirte? ¿Eh?

**Sujeto:** Emmmmm bueno… yo también venia de portland… y la verdad ahora no tengo como volver… iba quedarme para apartar un lugar para acampar durante una noche en el festival… y ahora por lo que tú dijiste… ya no tengo forma de regresar a donde me hospedo. Tenía que volver a la ciudad para recoger mi pasaje de vuelo, porque tengo que viajar dentro de pronto para asistir a un viaje de peregrinación y retiro espiritual. Ahora no tengo nada más que mi tienda de acampar… porque las otras cosas en mi equipaje se quedaron en donde yo estaba cuando pasó lo que pasó... y ¡No sé bien lo que voy hacer ahora!

**Bill**: Vaya, vaya… ¡pero qué buena idea tuviste al seguirme!… ¡la has cagado!... ¡imbécil! Pero veo que llevas los pañales puestos. ¡Eso sí que es tener previsión!

**Sujeto:** ¡oye!… ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué te pasa? No eres el único que fue afectado por la explosión… o tal vez ya eras así antes de que ocurriera. Bueno… ¿y que hay con que te hubiera seguido?… si todos comenzaron a correr, incluso tú; tal como los que comenzaron a hacerlo… si no hubiera sido por eso no estaríamos vivos. Ah… y por cierto ¡Esto no es un pañal!… ¡esto es un Dhoti!... por si no lo sabes.

**Bill**: ¡Gracias por tu aclaración!… pero sabes… ¡No necesito un diccionario o una enciclopedia! Lo que necesito es dirigirme a donde pueda encontrar lo que quiero.

**Sujeto**: ¿Y tú acaso no perdiste nada cuando huías de la explosión?

**Bill:** ¡Nada! Yo ni si quiera pude perderte a ti cuando escapé del lugar. No quería por nada del mundo recibir esos estúpidos volantes que estabas entregando… ah, y por cierto déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿Te pagan por tener que darle a la gente esos desperdicios de árboles o recibes algún tipo de recompensa por eso? Porque pareces uno de esos testigos de Jehová haciendo eso ¿Qué rayos es lo que en verdad eres? De lejos da la sensación de que eres monje budista. Ahora por lo que veo me parece que eres uno de esos molestos Hare Krishna que ahora recién están apareciendo por ahí… ¿Cierto?

**Sujeto: **Si, ¿y qué? Soy miembro del movimiento conciencia Krishna internacional… y por cierto lo que les doy a las personas no es un "desperdicio de árboles" como tú les dices. Esos folletos eran de papel cien por ciento reciclados, y además permiten a las personas abrir sus mentes e informar sobre lo necesario para alcanzar el bienestar espiritual que necesita la humanidad al divulgar la misión de la conciencia krishna.

-Claro que hay una recompensa por entregarlos, pero no es lo que imaginas porque para mí la recompensa consiste en que la sabiduría transmitida por las palabras que estaban en esos folletos mediante la lectura les llegue a sus corazones, y por medio de sus mentes para que penetre lo más profundo de sus espíritus, y así les influya a cambiar radicalmente sus vidas; ya que eso también los recompensa a ellos. Y eso es algo mucho más valioso que tener que entregarlos a cambio de dinero… porque tengo la convicción de que haciendo eso estoy aportando a algo realmente importante: lo hago para lograr cambiar al mundo.

-Aun así no va ser fácil… porque en el camino que voy a recorrer para alcanzar esa meta encontraré muchos obstáculos, y estaré enfrentándome a toda clase de oposición interesada en impedirlo como puede ser lo que acaba de ocurrir; pues porque acabo de perder casi todos los folletos que tenía pensado entregar cuando ocurrió la explosión. Sólo pude salvar unos pocos que tengo en mi morral… pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado soy bien optimista, porque mi elevada conciencia y mucha espiritualidad… además de mi sabiduría y conocimientos me permiten estar preparado para enfrentarme y sobreponerme a estas situaciones que están presentes en un mundo en decadencia que cada vez más perjudica a las personas; así como también hacen muy difícil a mí y a mi gente cumplir nuestra labor misionera. Tal como tú pudiste ver recién lo que me sucedió… pero a nosotros como comunidad eso no nos intimida porque las vemos como pruebas hacia nuestra voluntad, las que aceptamos resignadamente: puesto que eso es nada más y nada menos la evidencia de que todas las fuerzas y energías que están involucradas en poner en marcha lo malo de este mundo están muy interesadas en disuadirnos, intimidarnos o hacernos fracasar; porque en realidad nos temen más que ninguna otra cosa. Tienen conocimiento que en realidad somos más poderosos, y debido a eso nos consideran una amenaza.

Entendemos las dificultades que son inherentes a nuestra labor… que a pesar de todo nos pone muy contentos porque con cada volumen de nuestras publicaciones o folleto que la gente nos rechaza y que nos las pasemos todo un día en la calle sin poder entregarlos, con cada uno de los miembros que sufra un accidente o este en medio de algún acontecimiento que aunque no haya ocurrido de manera deliberada contra nosotros… TODO eso tiene sentido y significado para nosotros.

La gente… la sociedad no nos rechaza… lo que en realidad pasa es que de manera implícita nos están diciendo que necesitan de nosotros más que cualquier cosa. ¡Ellos nos están pidiendo a gritos que aumentemos nuestra presencia en la sociedad occidental! Somos muy felices con eso.

**Bill**: ¡Qué bueno! Entonces agradece por el incendio… y la perdida de tu vuelo… porque serás aún más feliz que con sólo haber perdido tus estúpidos folletos que nadie quiere recibir. Y no estoy bromeando… porque por unas horas o mejor dicho días estarás libre de tus responsabilidades y podrás descansar de la labor que te impusieron tus jefazos espirituales ¡Aprovecha esta ocasión! No será nada malo que hayas perdido la oportunidad de hacer ese viaje… porque para regresar a la gran ciudad o a otro poblado más cercano hay que internase por varios días en la espesura del bosque desde el lugar que tú te encuentras… ¡Encuéntrale lo positivo a eso! ¿Acaso las desgracias no te ayudan a encontrar la felicidad?

**Sujeto**: ¡¿Que dijiste?!... ¿Es que acaso estamos perdidos?

**Bill: **Puede que para ti estemos perdidos…. ¿Estas atemorizado? ¿Eh? ¡Vaya! En mi caso aunque no sé ahora en qué dirección está el norte… ni en que sitio exacto estamos, no será ningún problema para mí estar bajo esas circunstancias porque aun cuando me pueda internar en este bosque; más alejado estaré… no me atemoriza en absoluto puesto que ningún bosque en el mundo es eterno. No queda más remedio que adentrarse… porque dentro de no mucho tiempo todo lo que tienes a tu a alrededor, probablemente tarde o temprano será totalmente consumido por las llamas… aumentando tu felicidad.

Ahora si no te importa… ya he tenido muchas emociones durante el día y no quiero continuar aquí para tener que vivir todavía otras más. Con saber que conseguir escapar de la explosión… y ahora tener que atravesar el bosque durante días determinando la ruta sobre la marcha ya me es más que suficiente. Al menos tú pase lo que pase o lo que decidas hacer o no; ya tienes todo lo que necesitas o las cosas que tienen que pasar para que puedas ser feliz. No soy igual que ti.

La gente como yo todavía tenemos que encontrar el camino… ¡porque no podemos ver o encontrar felicidad en todos lados! Como tener que andar mirado un gran pedazo de mierda de perro recién tirada nos fuera a dar gusto. Jajaja… jejeje…!

**Recuerdos de Bill**: _Somos muy valiosos… ¿No es verdad? Todo el mundo tiene que vivir… todo el mundo debe ser feliz ¡Es un chiste! ¡Un Absurdo total! _

**Sujeto:** ¡Espera! D…e…e… ¿De cuántos días estás hablando?

**Bill: **AJÁ! ¿Te importa? ¿Es que acaso quieres que te conduzca a través del bosque? ¿Eh?

**Sujeto:** Obvio que si ¿No ves que no tengo alternativa?

**Bill:** Bien, entonces tendré que explicarte la situación aún más a fondo; porque no será nada sencillo el solo hecho de tener que llevarte a atravesar el bosque… que por lo además no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

**Sujeto:** Bueno ¿Y cuánto tiempo realmente estamos hablando?

**Bill:** Yo creo que unos tres a cuatro días dependiendo del ritmo de desplazamiento… pero el tiempo se puede reducir considerablemente si se logra avanzar en una sola dirección, sin parar excepto durante la noche… siempre y cuando ya se dispongan alimentos para consumir en ese momento, y no tengo más que para mí. Pero... ¿Qué es lo que gano si te llevo conmigo? Yo no tengo prisa por llegar a la cuidad mientras que tu si la tienes… ¿qué es lo que tienes para convencerme de que lo haga?; Acaso tienes una razón convincente para regresar a Portland por tener que salvarte a ti ¿Eh?

**Sujeto:** Yo por lo menos no me gusta eso de hacer tratos económicos o negocios, mira; yo no soy para andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero si puedo dar razones para convencerte y persuadirte de que lo hagas no sólo por mi bien, sino por también por el tuyo… porque veo que no tienes con que pasar la noche.

**Bill**: ¿Ah… si? ¿Y cómo sería según tú la mejor forma de pasar la noche en el bosque? ¿En una tienda de camping como la tú tienes?

**Sujeto:** ¡Exacto! llévame a de vuelta a la cuidad atravesando el bosque y para ello te permito usar mi tienda de acampar todo el tiempo que quieras… y tengo algunos alimentos.

**Bill:** Déjame verlos….

**Bill:** Un momento...¡Esto en su mayoría es basura! Esto no lo comerían ni las ratas. ¿Acaso te nutres con esto?... ajajajaj! Ya decía. No sabes lo que es tener que vivir. Supongo que sólo conoces la vida de la gran ciudad y no la de lugares hostiles… pero creer tener ese modo de vida. ¡Escucha niño explorador! los hombres… o mejor dicho las personas hechas en lugares hostiles saben bien que en sitios como esos no son para pasar la noche… ni menos en uno que corre peligro de ser arrasado por un incendio. Hay que seguir avanzando lo más lejos posible que se pueda llegar; donde la velocidad del viento no pueda alcanzarnos con las llamaradas y el humo que arrastran. Y una vez que nos hayamos librado de eso tal vez se podría acampar… pero ¿Sabías que primero hay que encontrar un lugar adecuado? No es cosa de ponerse en el primer lugar que encuentra para pasar la noche, porque no queras que te encuentre el puma o tal vez un oso hambriento. Segundo hay que hacer fuego… y lo más importante ¿sabes cuál es la capacidad de tu tienda? ¿Cuantas personas caben en ella? ¿Y para que propósitos está hecha tu tienda? ¿Eh?

Así que no me vengas con eso de "persuadirme" veo que eres un completo inútil. Sientes que yo necesito de ti… pero en realidad es todo lo contrario. Necesitas de mí más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Dónde está tu supuesta "espiritualidad" para salvarte?

**Sujeto: **¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso que es lo que eres?

**Bill:** ¿Es que Quieres que me presente?... oh lo siento, ¡Casi me olvidaba de mis modales! Mi nombre es… "Que te importa" y aquí yo soy el jefe… Así que deja de quejarte y dime...

**Sujeto:** ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para que dejes de burlarte de mí e insultarme? Con esa actitud sólo confirmas lo que creo… que eres tú el que necesita de mi ¿No te acuerdas de lo que te dije sobre lo que consiste la misión de mi orden? Con tu actitud y tú forma de referirte hacia mí solo estas diciéndome a gritos que eres tú el que necesita de mí. Me parece que aquí solo hay una persona que necesita de alguien que le sirva de guía... Y desde mi perspectiva veo aquí yo no soy ese.

**Bill:** ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Con que yo necesito de tu ayuda! Jajajaja. Pues bien maestro y dime ¿Hacia dónde, a que dirección debo dirigir mis pasos para guiarte? ¿Eh?... ¿qué me puedes ofrecer si no tienes una tienda y comida decente, ni herramientas? ¿Acaso tu compañía?

**Bill**: Ya tengo lo que necesito… Y lo que me hace o me haría falta lo puedo conseguir con herramientas de supervivencia… con que me puedo valer por mí mismo. Con eso puedo cazar… hacer otras herramientas de supervivencia. ¡Para que veas que yo me basto a mí mismo! No necesito un lastre que no puede señalarme a por donde hay que ir… ¡Y no me señales que te molesta lo que te digo! ¿Acaso no decías que todo lo malo que te pase en realidad te hace feliz? Seguramente debes estar muy contento con que te hubieras topado con alguien como yo ¡Felicitaciones! Porque al venir hacia mi podrás ver que no fue una mala idea, ya que algo de razón tienes ¡Sí! ¡Claro que necesito de tu ayuda! Puesto que me estas ayudando a hacerte más sencilla la tarea de hacerte sentir una mierda, tener que hacerte pasar por el día más mierdoso de tu mierda de vida.

En ese delirante intercambio de palabras se estaba gestando una incomodidad que derivó en un absoluto malestar entre ambos interlocutores.

El sujeto Hare krishna, quien estaba profundamente agobiado por Bill ya que no encontraba palabras que no fueran dejadas completamente en ridículo sus intentos de persuadir a Bill a que dejara su peculiar comportamiento ante la reticencia a ofrecerle que ambos encontraran una salida a la apremiante situación que sobrevendría. Ya comenzaba a percibirse en la espesura del bosque el humo que indicaba la proximidad del inminente incendio que ponía en peligro la vida de ambos.

Mientras tanto Bill, por la otra, no toleraba mantener una conversación con un personaje diametralmente distinto a su forma de pensar y estilo de vida... puesto que él consideraba que durante gran parte de su vida él mantuvo sus relaciones interpersonales al servicio de fingir ante los demás tolerancia y aceptar forzadamente toda clase de puntos de vista y temperamentos. Y dada la nueva situación en la que ya no había nada que obligara a continuar de esa manera. Bill no tendría algo que le impidiera mostrarse cómo realmente es y actuar con naturalidad, aunque ello significaría que le pesara e incomodara al resto de los individuos.

Esta actitud lo hacía sentirse dichoso, especialmente al percibir el malestar evidente de su interlocutor quien en su rostro se veía reflejada la humillación de que Bill dejara en ridículo su perspectiva teórica sobre las adversidades como un fin instrumental para alcanzar el bien y la felicidad.

Puesto que Bill poseía algunas nociones de psicología, dado que se había instruido en diversas disciplinas para obtener información con la que pudiese elaborar desde distintos frentes una estrategia para perpetrar su primer ataque, consiguió percibir el trasfondo de las doctrinas de su interlocutor donde pudo determinar que poseían una enorme vinculación con el estilo de vida masoquista; puesto que consideraba el sufrimiento que padecía iba a fin de cuentas otorgarle felicidad de acuerdo a su relato sobre la experiencia de ser hare krishna.

Ahora; enfrentando una gran vicisitud, que sumada a una situación determinada por el disgusto y malestar, especialmente por lo último que había expresado Bill sobre él su forma de vida y perspectiva de pensamiento, que ahora no conseguían concebir la repentina gran indignación que gestó en su interior y que no sabía cómo debía manejarla para evitar desencadenar una reacción de ira… contraria a su preceptos morales prescritos por su creencia religiosa. Cerró sus ojos, comienza a tomar aire e inspira profundamente para calmar su mente y enfocarse en pensamientos positivos mientras recita un breve mantra. Pero cuando abre sus ojos nota que Bill ya no está y mueve su cabeza al alrededor para ubicarlo si estaba en alguna parte… pero parecía haberse ido, dejándolo solo en un bosque que estaba próximo a incendiarse.

Sus acciones para aliviar su mente ahora serian ineficaces… y que no iban a servir de nada dado el pánico que se apoderaba de su ser. Comenzó a correr… pero no notó que más adelante había una pendiente que lo hizo caer y rodar por cerca de veinte metros hasta llegar al fondo donde había un arroyo procedente de las montañas.

El arroyo, aunque era poco profundo, poseía una corriente que lo comenzaba a arrastrar. Con dificultad consiguió salirse y llegar a la orilla. Aun estando empapado decide continuar huyendo del lugar para alejarse del incendio que se aproximaba. Tras una ardua huida del lugar consigue dirigirse en dirección contraria al viento, y observa desde una colina el paisaje donde en una parte estaba siendo arrasado por las llamas. Afortunadamente el arroyo dividía al bosque impidiendo la propagación de las llamas. Sin embargo, el viento podía llevar consigo cenizas incandescentes y chispas que pudiesen generar otro foco de llamas que pudieran ponerlo nuevamente en peligro, así que decidió marcharse lamentando no poder encontrar un lugar apacible donde pudiera descansar. Pero aun así le tocaría vivir la odisea de conseguir alimentos; puesto como los que ya poseía no iban a ser suficientes para su estadía en el ambiente natural.


End file.
